


Conquest

by Horusath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Humiliation, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horusath/pseuds/Horusath
Summary: Princess Artemis is proud, haughty, arrogant, and despises the common folk as much as they hate her. Then Artemis has her kingdom conquered by a rival. And this rival princess knows just the way to secure the loyalty of the people: publicly humiliate and breed Artemis.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Conquest

Princess Artemis looked down in distaste at the man kneeling in front of her. Or rather, in front of her father. It was the start of a new week, which meant that the king of Vanheim would receive the week’s petitioners. A dull affair, Artemis always felt, which was why she wasted little of her valuable time on it. Today, however, her father had insisted she attend. Superficially to spend some time with his beloved daughter, but Artemis knew the truth. With his failure to produce a male heir, Artemis was first in line to ascend to the throne when her father died. And it seems that even _he_ had finally come to terms with it.  
  
Which, unfortunately for Artemis, meant that she was beginning to get involved more in matters of politics and rule. And an important part of that, her father always reminder her, was listening to the grievances of the people. Staring at the kneeling man, Artemis couldn’t begin to imagine why.  
  
He was raggedly dressed. His trousers had holes in them and the edges of his ruffled coat were torn. He was holding a small leather cap, nervously squeezing it in his hands. A thin patch of stringy hair covered his head. When Artemis had first laid eyes on him, she had burst into laughter. The outburst had drawn several irate stares from the other people present, but Artemis didn’t care. It wasn’t her fault the man didn’t know how to dress.   
  
But her amusement had quickly turned sour as the man approached them. He _stank_. A horrible, penetrating odor that drifted out before him, the kind that stuck to the back of your throat. Artemis had very noisily made her distaste known, squeezing her nostrils with two fingers while she openly tried to wave the stench away with her hand. The gesture drew laughter from some of the other nobles present. The man’s eyes had widened, before lowering his head in shame and shuffling to the foot of the throne.  
  
“Speak,” the king said, his eyes scanning a document that had been shoved under his nose by an aid.  
  
The ragged petitioner swallowed.  
  
“G-Great king, I humbly come before you to-“  
  
“My god,” Artemis said loudly. “When was the last time you showered?”  
  
A few giggles could be heard throughout the hall. The man nervously raised his head.  
  
“M-My lady?”  
  
Artemis raised her nose. “Ugh, please don’t look at me. I said, when was the last time you showered? You smell like you just walked out of a shallow grave.”  
  
The poor man quickly lowered his head.  
  
“I…I don’t…”  
  
Artemis laughed in his face.  
  
“Must have been a pretty long time ago if you can’t even remember.”  
  
The man anxiously squeezed his cap.  
  
“I just want-“  
  
“Want what?” Artemis demanded. “To ask a favour? Dressed like that? Smelling like that? How dare you even consider setting foot in the castle?”  
  
The man’s face paled. He seemed on the verge of tears.  
  
“P-Please, my family, they…”  
  
Artemis raised her hand. “Out. Now. Clean yourself up, and maybe next time I’ll _consider_ listening for more than ten seconds.”  
  
The man stared at her in pained disbelief. Artemis made an annoyed sound.  
  
“Are you stupid as well as poor? I said move! Or do I need to call the guards?”  
  
The man quickly got up and stumbled his way back and out the hall.  
  
“Ugh,” Artemis grunted. She grabbed a nail file and started working on her nails.  
  
The king had been watching it all happen with growing concern. He sighed.  
  
“Artemis, what are you doing?”  
  
She didn’t look up. “Doing my nails.”  
  
The king shook his head.  
  
“You know what I mean. Why did you treat him like that? He has a right to come here and let his grievance be known.”  
  
“Well, then he shouldn’t have been rolling in cow shit before coming here,” Artemis said. She held her fingers up and narrowed her eyes. “Hmm, I think I need a new file.”  
  
“Artemis,” the king said, pulling a hand through his hair, “many of the common folk cannot afford daily showers like you do. They do not have servants to do their hair, apply makeup and choose out their clothes. In fact, most probably don’t have more than two sets of clothes.”  
  
“Well, then they shouldn’t have been born poor,” Artemis said dismissively.  
  
She rose to her feet.  
  
“You can deal with the others, I’d rather keep my sense of smell as it is.”  
  
She didn’t even bother lowering her voice, her words audible to all present, including the other petitioners, nobles and commoners alike. Some stared at her in shock, others with ill-concealed hatred. Artemis didn’t notice, and if she did she wouldn’t have cared.  
  
She made her way through the labyrinthine corridors of the castle until she reached her room. There, Artemis sat down in front of the mirror and grabbed a comb. She started running it through her long blonde tresses. Seeing herself in the mirror always made her feel at ease. How could anyone hate a face like that? Those deep blue eyes, her pert little nose, the high cheekbones showing off her noble heritage. But most of all Artemis loved her hair. Her ringlets were the envy of all the other ladies in court, and Artemis often took out most of the morning to make sure they were in tip-top shape.  
  
When she finished, she crashed down on her massive four-poster bed and pulled the drapes together. Dealing with just one of those disgusting commoners had already tired her out. She felt dirty, the memory of the lowborn man’s horrible stench still present in her throat. She would need a shower when she woke up. Several, most likely.  
Artemis yawned, and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a deep, furtive sleep.  
  
When the first crash shook the castle, Artemis thought she was still dreaming. She turned around in her bed, pulling the sheets closer around her. She thought she heard voices. Loud voices. They were…shouting? Artemis grunted, and covered her ears with her pillow. If they ruined her daily beauty sleep…  
  
Then the second crash came, and Artemis’ eyes jumped open. Suddenly, all of her former drowsiness was gone. The chamber still shook with the aftershock of whatever had impacted the building. Thin streams of dust fell from the ceiling. Artemis quickly got up from the bed, clutching her pillow closely to her chest.  
  
“Wh-whose there?!” she shouted nervously. “What’s going on?”  
  
There were shouts coming from outside her room. She couldn’t make out what they were saying. Artemis made her way towards the door and placed her ear against the wood. She wished she hadn’t. They weren’t shouts. They were screams.  
  
Suddenly, a loud blow came from the other side of the door. Artemis stumbled back, falling to the ground and half-crawling back to the edge of the room. Her hands squeezed the pillow.  
  
“I-I’m princess Artemis!” Artemis yelled, her voice cracking. “Go away right now or my dad will have your head!”  
  
Another blow hit the door, and the wood cracked. Artemis screamed as the door was hit again, breaking it even further, until finally with one last blow it tore asunder. Four soldiers walked into the room, their swords drawn. Artemis didn’t recognize their armor.  
  
“Who…who are you?” Artemis demanded.  
  
“It’s her,” one of the soldiers said.  
  
“Take her away,” another ordered.  
  
“No!” Artemis yelled as two of the soldiers approached her. They yanked the pillow out of her hands and picked her up as if she were an infant. Artemis frantically kicked with her legs.  
  
“Noooo! Put me down, PUT ME DOWN!”  
  
“Shut her up,” the leader of the soldiers said.  
  
An armored hand hit the back of Artemis’ head, and everything went dark.  
  
When Artemis woke up, she was cold. She tried to move her hands, but found that they were chained above her head. She could hear the slow dripping of water hitting stone. The only source of light came from a small window on the right wall. With a start, Artemis realized she was in the dungeons. But that wasn’t the worst part. She quickly realized why she was so cold.  
  
She was naked.  
  
“Wh-what is this?!” Artemis yelled. “Unchain me, right now!”  
  
The soft _tap tap tap_ of heels on stone echoed through the room. When Artemis’ eyes acclimated to their surroundings, she saw who was standing over her.  
  
“Finally awake?”  
  
It was a woman. She seemed roughly the same age as Artemis. Unlike the blonde locks of the princess of Vanheim, she had straight dark hair that reached down to her shoulders. Faint purples streaks ran through it, but they didn’t seem to be from any kind of dye. Rather, it seemed to be an organic part of her hair, giving it a strange shimmering glow whenever she moved her head. Her sharp angular face and penetrating dark eyes might have entranced even the most stalwart of warriors, but Artemis felt nothing but disgust looking at her.  
  
“Velara” Artemis spat as she recognized the face.  
  
The princess of Holdin looked as stunning as ever. Her dress was as dark as her hair, elaborately decorated with silver motifs. It left the sides of her long, slender legs bare, and was cut just low enough to give a mouthwatering taste of her cleavage.  
  
“Artemis,” the woman said with a curt nod.  
  
“Why…” Artemis swallowed, her throat dry. “What is this?”  
  
“This,” Velara said, a dark glimmer in her eyes, “is conquest.”  
  
Artemis felt a cold shiver. “What do you…”  
  
“The independent kingdom of Vanheim is no more. Henceforth, you are a province of Holdin.”  
  
Artemis bristled. “My father would never agree to that!”  
  
“Then it’s a good thing he’s dead,” Velara said casually.  
  
“Dea…” Artemis nearly choked on the words. “You couldn’t have…”  
  
“But I did, my dear princess. Along with most of the nobles. Couldn’t risk any subversive movements springing up.”  
  
Artemis shivered, but whether it was due to the cold or something else she wasn’t sure.  
  
“The people…the people won’t stand for this!” she shouted.  
  
Velara smiled.  
  
“Yes, the king was quite the popular monarch with the commoners. But we’ve got a little treat ready for the people, to make sure they stay loyal to us. One you will be a lead character in, Artemis. But first…”  
  
Her grin widened a slight bit, exposing her canines.  
  
“…we have to get you ready for your grand performance.”  
  
Artemis nervously eyes the dark princess as she knelt down.  
  
“You’ve got a nice body, Artemis,” Velara mumbled. “I mean, look at these big, beautiful tits…”  
  
She grabbed Artemis’ left breasts and weighed it in her hand. Artemis suddenly felt warm.  
  
“Wh-what are you doing, you disgusting bitch?! Get your hands off me, right now!”  
  
She tried to move away, but the chains kept her locked in place. Velara ignored her outburst, grabbing one of her nipples and squeezing it between two fingers.  
  
“Such fat nipples…oh yes, we’re going to have a lot of fun.”  
  
She let go of Artemis’ breast and stood up.  
  
“Enter!” she barked.  
  
The chamber door opened with a loud creaking sound. Artemis heard the rambling of metal, and seconds later two soldiers walked inside the room. One of them was moving a small cart in from of him. On top of it was a plate filled with all manner of tools. Artemis saw rings, tiny barbells, hoops, hollow needles…  
  
“What is this?” Artemis asked, suddenly scared.  
  
Velara smiled as the soldiers each put on a pair of gloves.  
  
“You’ve got a big show coming up. So we’re going to give you a little makeover. To make you look as pretty as possible for your grand entrance.”  
  
Artemis started screaming as the soldiers knelt down towards her.  
  


* * *

  
The sun was high in the sky. It was a beautiful summer day, without a single cloud to obscure the blue air. Normally, the streets of Vanheim would be bustling with activity as everyone went about their daily business. But not today. The streets were abandoned. All the shops were closed. Everyone had gathered in the courtyard in front of the castle. Farmers, traders, shopkeeps, all stood side by side. People clambered op top of each other to get the best possible view. Several soldiers tried to keep the crowd in check. The excitement in the air was palpable. All eyes were on the castle gates as they slowly opened.   
  
Two armored soldiers appeared, taking place at either side of the opened gates. The soft rattling of metal could be heard, and moments later, Velara appeared, holding a chain in her hands. The chain led back into the darkness behind her. Velara stopped, giving a short jerk, before continuing to walk forward. The figure behind her became visible. It was Artemis.  
  
A mumbling spread through the crowd, quickly growing in sound. The princess of Vanheim was naked. A collar was wrapped around her neck, leading to a chain held in Velara’s hands. Her hands were similarly bound. As she came out into the open, it became clear that her normally pristine body had been thoroughly abused. Her breasts had been pierced, two small hoops dangling from her nipples. Two more piercings sparkled in her earlobes. Parts of her skin were covered in various markings, showing off obscene symbols. Her eyes were sunken from being kept up all night. She feebly raised her arms against the harsh sunlight.  
  
For a moment, the courtyard was silent. Then someone laughed, a long, mocking cackle. It was followed by someone else, and then another, and suddenly the whole crowd was laughing madly at the naked, chained princess. People pointed at her. Men whistled and women laughed behind their hands, whispering to each other with ill-concealed delight.  
  
Artemis felt a stab inside her gut, and she lowered her head. All she could do was stand there as they ogled her nude body. Rage welled up inside of her, anger at being humiliated like this. How dare they laugh at her like that? Pathetic, lowborn, filthy…  
  
Velara handed the chain over to one of the soldiers and moved to stand in front of the crowd. She raised her hands, and the crowd fell silent.  
  
“People of Vanheim!” she shouted. “You are gathered here today as my subjects. Many of you have suffered underneath our conquest.”  
  
Artemis heard approving shouts.  
  
“To that end,” Velara continued, gesturing at Artemis, “I give you this offering as a gesture of my respect.”  
  
Artemis raised her head. Velara smiled.  
  
“As a gift, from one princess to the other, I am willing to grant clemency to the last surviving member of the royal house of Vanheim. Speak the words, and princess Artemis goes free!”  
  
Artemis’ mouth fell open. Realizing how silly she looked, she quickly closed it. Had Velara lost her mind? If Artemis was allowed to escape, she would no doubt raise an insurgent army, and threaten the kingdom for years to come. It would turn a simple conquest into a grueling guerrilla war. But search as she might, there wasn’t a hint of a joke on Velara’s face. She was serious. Artemis felt her heart leap. That cocky, arrogant bitch! Oh, she would come to regret this. Artemis would make sure of that. Already she started thinking about possible allies she could approach. They were there, the trick was approaching them the right way  
  
But then the crowd started speaking.  
  
“Never!”  
  
“Fuck that bitch!”  
  
“Punish her!”  
  
“Break her!”  
  
The hateful shouting washed over Artemis. She was stunned. For a moment, Artemis was on the verge of bursting into tears, the whole ordeal too much for her to handle. But a trace of her old pride was still there, and she felt rage wash over her.  
  
“Pathetic filth!” she yelled back. “I’m the princess! Once I get back on the throne I’ll have all of you torn apart! I’m the princess!”  
  
The crowd seemed somewhat taken aback by her outburst, no doubt remembering the ease with which Artemis had punished her subjects in the past for even the slightest transgressions. Artemis wasn’t surprised. Those commoners were all the same. Once you showed a little bit of power, they all fell in line like dogs.  
  
But there was one person who wasn’t impressed. Velara.  
  
“The princess…” she said mockingly. Her eyes hardened.  
  
“No. You’re not the princess of this kingdom. Not anymore. You’re my property. And it’s high time you learned that.”  
  
It was only then that Artemis noticed the construction that had been placed in the center of the square.  
  
The courtyard had been transformed. A large square platform stood in the center. It was completely bare of any features except for one thing: a pillory, right in the middle.  
But that wasn’t the strangest part. On the right side of the platform was what appeared to be a crude wooden stable of sorts. There were various pens. There was movement inside of them, though Artemis was too far away to see what they held. She felt a growing sense of panic.  
  
"What...what is this?" she asked nervously.   
  
"This," Velara said, a spark in her eyes, "is your rebirth. Take her away!"  
  
Princess Artemis nearly choked when the collar around her neck suddenly tightened.  
  
“Move,” the soldier holding her chain grumbled.  
  
Like a pet, he led Artemis towards the platform. The crowd hooted.  
  
“The bitch is finally quiet!” someone in the crowd shouted.  
  
“I think I can see her ass!” a man yelled excitedly.  
  
Artemis’ cheeks turned red. She raised her head in fury.  
  
“Keep moving!”  
  
Her handler yanked on the chain.  
  
“ _Ugh!”_   
  
Artemis nearly stumbled to the floor. Her head down, she continued shuffling her way forward behind the soldier, trying to blot out the cacophony around her. But it proved impossible. It was so loud, so intense, so… _hateful._  
  
Something flew from the crowd towards Artemis. By the time she raised her head it was too late, and the projectile exploded all over her face. A foul-smelling red paste fell down on the ground in gooey chunks. A rotten tomato.  
  
Artemis gagged, spitting out the bits that had entered her mouth. The crowd roared in laughter. Artemis felt a wave of humiliating rage. Traitorous scum. Despite herself, her eyes started to sting.  
  
More pieces of rotten produce flew at Artemis, raining over her in a horribly smelling deluge. Her foot landed on something wet and sticky. She didn’t even have time to see what it was as the chain kept dragging her along. Artemis kept her head down, the only form of defense she had.  
  
When they finally reached the center of the platform, her handler stopped. Before she had time to recover, two more soldiers appeared behind her and pushed her down. Artemis struggled fiercely.  
  
“How dare you touch me!” she yelled. “I’ll have you heads for this. You’re all dead, you hear me?!”  
  
One of the soldiers slapped her across the face. The crowd cheered and hooted.  
  
“Quiet, _princess_ ,” he grunted.  
  
The blow hadn’t been hard enough to draw blood, but Artemis still felt dazed. The soldiers pushed the blonde princess down in front of the pillory and placed her arms and head in it. When the wooden construction slammed shut, Artemis heard a metal lock turn. When she tried to move her arms, they wouldn’t budge. Her head was similarly strapped in. She was bent down on all fours, unable to move, staring out at the crowd. There were laughing faces, twisted in hateful mockery. People were pointing at her, whispering to each other behind their hands. One ragged looking man placed two fingers in front of his mouth and made a licking gesture with his tongue. She tried to turn her head away, but couldn’t.  
  
Velara appeared next to her. She placed one hand on the pillory.  
  
“Comfortable?” she asked Artemis. Before the blonde princess could answer, Velara addressed the crowd.  
  
“Good people of Vanheim! You have made your feelings towards your princess known. Today, we shall finally see them honored!”  
  
The crowd roared, far louder than for anything Artemis had ever said or done.  
  
“But!” Velara said, slowly walking around the pillory. “What creature shall have the honor of being first? The first to spoil that beautiful, tight little body?!”  
  
Creature? What did she...Artemis felt cold. Oh no. No, no, no...  
  
“Horse!” someone shouted.  
  
“Bull, the bull!” another countered.  
  
“Give her to the pig, she looks like one herself!” a woman spat.  
  
As the crowd shouted and roared, Velara knelt down next to Artemis’ face.  
  
“Quite eager, aren’t they?” she chuckled at the captive princess.  
  
“You won’t get away with this,” Artemis hissed, trying to hide the dread she was feeling. She'd be damned if she let Velara see her afraid.  
  
Velara placed her hand on Artemis’ cheek.  
  
“If I were you, I would worry about making it through this. I'm sure by now you know what's coming, but there's something more to it.”  
  
“Wh-what are you talking about?” Artemis asked nervously.  
  
“It's only fair I'd tell you," Velara smiled. "We put a little something in the food of the animals. Something to make them a little more… _excited._ ”  
  
“Dog!” came a shout from the crowd. “She always called us dogs, remember? If she likes them so much, let her have one!”  
  
Suddenly, everyone was of a similar mind.  
  
“Dog!”  
  
“Dog!”  
  
“DOG!!”  
  
Velara nodded at the soldiers standing next to the makeshift stable.  
  
“Wait!” Artemis shouted in panic as Velara walked away.  
  
The leftmost pen was opened up. A feral looking mongrel emerged from it. Its body was quivering, and saliva was dripping down his exposed teeth. A soldier picked it up. Instantly, the dog started struggling fiercely. It took two more soldiers to keep the frenzied animal in check. Together, they brought it up on the platform, and quickly stepped away. The crowd quieted down. The dog stood in place, its head twitching around to take in its surroundings. Then it saw Artemis, bent over with her exposed ass pointing at it. The dog rushed at the bound princess and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
“N-No!” Artemis yelled. “Get off, you beast, get- _NGHAAAH!”_  
  
Wasting no time, the dog instantly mounted Artemis. After a few seconds of urgent searching, it found its mark and promptly jammed its beastly cock inside of her. The silence of the crowd burst like a bubble and they erupted into cheers as Artemis was being brutally penetrated by the canine  
  
Artemis barely heard it, her attention wholly taken up by the fleshy appendage burrowing deep inside of her. Once the dog had properly adjusted its position, it started frantically moving its hips, fucking Artemis with short quick thrusts.  
  
“ _Ngah, ah,_ STOP, _STOOOP_!” Artemis wailed.  
  
The crowd only cheered louder at her pained cries. The dog fucked her like it was possessed, and she felt it press its body tightly against her as its cock thrust away at her, almost as if it was hugging her.  
  
 _This can’t be happening,_ Artemis thought desperately as her body shook with the force of the dog’s thrusts.  
  
She was being fucked by a dog. She was being fucked by a dog, and the whole town was watching it happen. Only a day ago she had been the next in line to the throne, set to rule over all the lowborn wretches eagerly staring at her from the crowd. And now she was reduced to the role of bitch, helpless as the dog rammed away at her with its fleshy cock. Artemis cried out at the horrible feeling of the thick bulb pushing against her sphincter as the dog knotted inside of her. It kept thrusting, faster and faster, causing Artemis’ body to vibrate like a toy, until finally, it let out a long howl as it came deep inside of her.  
  
“ _Gnhaaaagh!!”_ Artemis cried in tandem.  
  
She felt its paws dig into her skin as it emptied its feral seed inside of her cunt. When it had finished, its dick flopped out of her and it let go of her waist. Artemis’ body was limp, only held up by the pillory. She was breathing heavily. Faces were staring at her. Some smirking, others in hatred, while still others had a horrified look of disgust mixed with fascination on their faces. Those were the worst. They emphasized the horror of what had just happened. Artemis, princess of Vanheim, had just been creampied by a dog.  
  
The dog was quickly carried away. Exhausted as it was having just came, it offered little resistance as it was placed back in its pen. Artemis barely noticed it happening. Her mind was still reeling. A dog. She had been raped by a dog. How…how could she…  
  
She didn’t hear the sound of the next pen opening, nor did she notice the shocked gasps of the crowd, or that they were pointing excitedly at a point behind her. Only when the platform started creaking did she slowly come back to her senses.  
  
“Pl-Please…” she mumbled weakly. “Let me go…please…”  
  
She heard a strange clapping sound, and despite having ridden one several times throughout her life, it took Artemis a moment to realize what it was.  
  
Hooves.  
  
“No!” Artemis screamed at anyone that would hear her. “Please, stop!”  
  
A memory rose up from the depths of her mind, of her one day playing in the stables with a friend. Her little ball had fallen near one of the horses. Slowly, so as to not disturb the massive creature, Artemis had knelt down beneath its feet to retrieve her toy. It was then that she had laid eyes on the first cock in her life. It had been a monstrous appendage, fully half the length of Artemis. She had grown since then, but not enough. Not nearly enough.  
  
She heard the quickened breathing of the horse as it stood behind her. Artemis’ heart felt like it was about to burst. Her breaths came out in quick pants. Again the crowd fell silent, playing their humiliating anticipatory game. Artemis was shaking.  
  
Suddenly, the horse reared its front limbs up and placed them on top of the pillory. Artemis shrieked. Like that, it inched a slight bit forward. Artemis felt something thick and fleshy hit her upper leg. It was long. Horribly, inhumanly long.  
  
“Back off!” she yelled, but the shaking in her voice took the strength out of it. “Stop, stop right now!”  
  
Instead, the stallion’s cock moved up until it found its target, and without warning, it plunged in.  
  
“ _AAAAAH!!”_  
  
Artemis’ back arched. She screamed, louder and louder as the obscenely lengthy cock of the horse penetrated her, far deeper than the dog had managed to. The crowd cheered alongside her screams, drowning out her voice. The horse kept going, its tube-like penis burying itself inside of her snatch, and Artemis kept screaming, the crowd mimicking her with their own roars. Her voice grew hoarse. Finally, the beast seemed to have fully penetrated her. Giving her no time to recover, it started frenziedly thrusting in and out of her.  
  
If Artemis had though the dog treated her roughly, the horse was on a completely different level. It was so strong that the entire platform shook as it thrust away at the slender and fragile princess.  
  
“ _Nghhh! Aaaangh!”_  
  
Artemis cried out each time the brutally lengthy equestrian cock rammed into her. It sent shockwaves through her entire body, and the pillory creaked underneath the horse’s weight. The stallion neighed wildly, fucking Artemis with an unnatural fervor.  
  
“I can’t believe that slut can handle a horse,” she heard a woman say in horrified disgust.  
  
“If only the king knew what a whore he raised,” another noted cruelly.  
  
Artemis tried to ignore the voices, but the horse’s ramming was preventing her from focusing. She could feel its warm breath on her back. Each lunge shook the entire platform, rattling Artemis’ delicate body. As its thrusts started coming in faster, Artemis knew what was coming, and she was helpless to stop it. Her body was completely exhausted trying to deal with the powerful blows hitting it. The stallion started bristling more loudly, and with one last horribly deep thrust that seemed to fill Artemis up, it erupted its load inside of her.  
  
“ _HNGHHH!”_  
  
Artemis’ eyes opened wide. It felt like she was being drowned with cum from the inside. The horse’s ejaculation came in several waves. Whenever Artemis thought it was over, another thick spurt would come out. After several seconds of being filled up, the horse finally pulled out, a wave of cum following after it. Artemis hang loosely in her binds, her tongue extending from her mouth. Her throat was dry from all the screaming. Horrible though it was, she already started mentally bracing herself for the next creature.  
  
Instead, it was Velara who appeared next to her. She seemed slightly impressed.  
  
“I thought the horse would be enough to break you, but colour me surprised! You’re a real slut, aren’t you Artemis?”  
  
Artemis weakly looked up at the smiling Velara.  
  
“You…you’ll never…break me…” Artemis breathed.  
  
“Maybe. Maybe not. But I got one last surprise for you, my precious little princess.”  
  
Velara produced a small vial of opaque liquid. Kneeling down, she forced Artemis’ mouth open and poured the contents down her throat. When the vial was empty, Velara stepped back. Artemis coughed violently. She spat on the floor.  
  
“Wh-What was that?!”  
  
Velara smiled.  
  
“It’s called the Blessing of Nature. I’m sure you've heard of it.”  
  
Artemis paled.  
  
“But that’s…”  
  
“An ovulation drink. Used by nobles around the world that want to conceive but cant. A woman drinks it, and she’s bound to get pregnant. The only thing needed is male seed.”  
  
The final pen opened. Artemis felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she heard a low grunting.  
  
“And luckily for you, we found the perfect husband for you to have children with.”  
  
Something waddled its way up the platform. It was bigger than the dog, but not as heavy as the stallion.  
  
“Have fun,” Velara winked before walking away.  
  
“W-wait!” Artemis said weakly. “Oh god!”  
  
A horrible smell filled her nostrils. As the sound of creaking wood got closer, the stench increased along with it. It was disgustingly potent, and Artemis gagged. The grunting grew louder, and with a start she realized what was coming for her.  
  
A pig.  
  
The crowd must have noticed her panic.  
  
“Look how excited she is!” someone laughed.  
  
“Does that harm your delicate sense of smell, my lady?!”  
  
A burst of mocking laughter spread through the gathered people. Artemis shivered as she felt the pig’s snout sniff around her ass.  
  
“Off!” Artemis protested feebly. “Get away from there!”  
  
The horribly wet snout traveled along her asscheeks, leaving long wet streaks in its wake, before exploring the crevasse between them. Artemis felt it move between her cheeks, sniffing and grunting as it went, until it found her asshole.  
  
“S-Stop!” Artemis yelled.  
  
Curious, the hog ran its snout along her hole, sniffing it a few times, before extending its long flabby tongue and licking it. Artemis’ body tensed up. The boar’s tongue felt horrible, all wet and slimy and soft. Enticed by what it had found, the pig eagerly lapped up her asshole, and Artemis was forced to sit there and take the obscene rimjob. She didn’t have any energy left to shout, so she closed her eyes shut, hoping it would end soon. The crowd, however, seemed to misunderstand her lack of audible protests.  
  
“No way, she likes it!” Artemis heard from somewhere in the back.  
  
“Slut!”  
  
“Whore!”  
  
The insults washed over Artemis. She felt more humiliated than she ever had in her life. These disgusting, low-life commoners were shouting at her like she was one of them, instead of their rightful ruler. If she got out of here, Artemis mentally swore to herself, she would have every single one of them hanged. But then the pig drew back its snout and started mounting her, and all such thoughts disappeared to the background.  
  
“Hope you’re ready, bitch!” came a shout.  
  
“Time to get knocked up, _princess_!”  
  
Artemis had momentarily forgotten the drink Velara had given her before, too caught up in the pig’s disgusting rimjob, but the mocking words from the crowd made all of her previous fears return. Her body was flushed with adrenaline, an instinctive reaction to avoid the horrible fate that awaited her.  
  
“NO!” Artemis screamed, trying her best to kick with her legs. “No, no, no, I won’t let this happen, BACK OFF!”  
  
But the hog had a good 300 pounds on here, and her blows barely registered with it. Like with the other animals, it only had a singular purpose. To breed. Artemis felt its two-digit hooves on her ass as it got into position.  
  
“No, please stop!!” Artemis begged.  
  
But the pig was not to be deterred. She felt the penis-glans touch her pussy, almost teasing her as it tried to find the right angle. Once it was in place, the pig thrust forward, impaling Artemis with its reproductive organ.  
  
“ _Ngaah…GHAAAAAANGH!!!”_  
  
Artemis screamed her lungs out at the horrible sensation of being penetrated by the hog. Its cock was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was shaped like some obscene corkscrew, the spiral-shaped penis clearly not meant for any kind of human intercourse. She felt it tear her pussy apart as it delved in deeper. The pig must have thought it was mating with a sow, because it made its regular semi-rotary actions with its cock, unaware it was utterly ravaging the weak human cunt of the princess.  
  
“Stop, it hurts, STOP!!” Artemis cried out.  
  
The pig kept moving relentlessly, going deeper, far deeper than either the dog or horse had gone. It had a clear purpose in mind, as it did when mating with a sow; her cervix.  
  
The crowd, meanwhile, was watching it all happen without a shred of sympathy for the hurting princess. Through eyes squinted in pain, Artemis could see faces twisted in mocking grins staring at her from every side. She even saw children sitting on their parents’ necks, pointing and giggling at the obvious pain she was in. Artemis closed her eyes, both against the horrible pain and to blot out the faces.  
  
The pig kept moving its cock around, twisting and turning it, filling up her vagina, passing through it until it reached the lower parts of her uterus. She heard it grunt excitedly, its foul breath washing over her. It started pounding faster and faster, its feral instincts driving it forward as it was so close to its goal. Then, finally, the hog’s beastly cock hit her cervix. Artemis screamed, her body contracting. At the same time, the pig violently came, depositing all of its virulent seed deep inside of Artemis’ womb.  
  
“ _Kynghaaah!!”_ Artemis bellowed.  
  
Her eyes rolled in their sockets as she felt the horrible, disgusting pig-cum fill her up, wave after wave of it nestling deep inside of her. Each spurt was a brutal reminder of what it would lead to. She was getting knocked up by a pig, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
The crowd cheered at first as usual, but as the pig kept cumming, their shouting slowly died down. Artemis saw faces twisted in disgust. Women had their hands in front of their mouths. Still, the pig’s orgasm wasn’t over. Its body shook as it gushed its seed inside of Artemis. Her mind was going blank. There seemed to be no end to the horrible ordeal. The corkscrew penis of the pig prevented the cum from pouring out, and the pressure became unbearable. Artemis could faintly hear people whisper to each other.  
  
Finally, after ten minutes of non-stop cumming, the pig finally let go of her. Its spiral-shaped cock slipped out of her, and a deluge of cum flowed in its wake. Artemis heard several shocked gasps and disgusted sounds, but they barely registered with her. She hang weekly in the pillory, her consciousness hanging on to a thread. When the soldier came to take her out of the wooden construct, she fell to the ground. The only signs she was conscious was the rising and falling of her chest.  
  
Velara walked up towards her, taking a wide berth around the pool of cum flowing out of Artemis’ cunt.  
  
“Look at you,” she said, shaking her head in disgust. “To think you were once a princess, ready to take the throne. You’re nothing, Artemis. You’re even lower than those commoners you hate so much. A sow. That’s what you are.”  
  
She motioned to a soldier holding something in his hands. He quickly walked up to her.  
  
“You’re going to be living in the barn from now on. But just to make sure nobody mistakes you for what you are…”  
  
Artemis managed to open her eyes, and despite all the humiliating horrors she had endured, her heart started beating faster when she saw what Velara was holding:  
  
A branding iron.  
  
“N…no…” Artemis mumbled. It took every bit of energy she had just to speak.  
  
Velara moved to stand at her side, and Artemis felt the growing heat above her left asscheek. The crowd was eyeing the scene intently.  
  
“This might sting a little,” Velara whispered.  
  
Then the searing, excruciating pain came, and everything went dark.  


* * *

  
Velara looked down at the foul-smelling, raggedly dressed man kneeling before her. His face had smudges of mud on it, and when he opened his mouth, Velara saw he was missing several teeth.  
  
“And…and that’s the story,” the man concluded hesitantly. “I’m still owed two cows.”  
  
Cows…Velara sighed. The invasion of Vanheim had not gone without trouble. Many thousands civilians had died, and Velara received daily petitions for recompense. Already, a dozen of her soldiers had been hanged for conduct unbecoming during times of war. Necessary sacrifices, Velara told herself. What’s more, masses of farmland had been ruined under the marching boots of her army, and those were even more expensive to pay off. Sometimes, Velara wondered if it was all worth it. But then she remembered what had happened to the previous princess.  
  
“I will speak to the treasurer and have the value of the missing cows reimbursed,” she reassured the man.  
  
His eyes lit up and he bowed his head deeply.  
  
“Thank you, great queen,” he mumbled.  
  
“Yes, yes, you’re welcome,” Velara waved. She turned to her adviser. “You take care of the rest.”  
  
He nodded, moving to stand several respectable steps in front of the throne. The next petitioner moved forward to let his grievances be known. Velara left them behind. As she walked through the hall, several nobles tried to grab her attention, but Velara politely brushed them off. She had somewhere important to be.  
  
Her path led her out of the audience hall and out into the courtyard. She walked over towards the barn, passing a number of people that were headed the same direction. Before, Velara might have looked strangely at the massive popularity of the barn. Sure, occasionally you would have a family walk inside for the kids to enjoy the sights of the various animals, but this was different. The excitement with which the people hurried their way towards the large building spoke of a fascination far beyond the norm.   
  
When Velara reached the barn, she nodded at the soldier standing guard in front of it.  
  
“How is she holding up?” Velara asked him.  
  
The soldier shrugged.  
  
“Same as always, my lady.”  
  
Velara smiled and walked inside. Children ran past her legs, laughing and shouting. There was a relaxed atmosphere in the air. You’d never think these people had only recently been brutally conquered. The barn was a massive construct, with more than two dozen pens lined up at either sides of the building. The children peaked inside them, their eyes wide at the massive animals sauntering around in their confines. Velara walked past them, all the way to the far end. Here, the audience was almost exclusively made up of adults. They were pointing at something, giggling and laughing to each other. When Velara reached the final pen, she looked down.  
  
Princess Artemis was on her knees inside the pen. A long chain was linked to a collar around her neck, and her hands were chained behind her back. She was naked. Two small piglets were hungrily suckling on her engorged breasts. A mark was visible on her left asscheek, seared into her skin. She held her head high in disgust as the piglets feasted on her motherly milk.  
  
“I can’t believe those things came out of her,” a woman said in horrified disgust. Clearly, this was her first time here.  
  
“Not like she was tight or anything after that little display,” a man jibed. His wife playfully smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
Artemis tried her best to act like she didn’t hear them, but Velara could see her cheeks redden. While the majority of the crowd was male and despite Artemis being fully nude, none of them eyed her with anything approaching lust. At first, Velara had been unsure whether to place Artemis in such a public place. There were no locks or bars here. If they wanted, any man could just hop inside the pen and have his way with her, and with Artemis chained up, she would have no way to stop them. To that end, Velara had placed a guard in front of the building, as a sort of half-measure to give herself some peace of mind.  
  
But she needn’t have worried to begin with. Nobody wanted anything to do with the fallen princess. Even standing this far away, their disgust was palpable. After watching the pig impregnate her, Artemis had lost any feminine allure she might have possessed. She wasn’t a woman. She wasn’t even human anymore. A breeding repository. That was her new life.   
  
“Mom?” a little boy asked, shuffling out from behind his mother’s legs. “What is that lady doing inside there?”  
  
“She’s feeding her children” his mother said.  
  
The boy stepped closer to the pen. His eyes were wide.  
  
“But…they’re pigs! Is she a pig too?”  
  
The question was rooted in genuine innocence.  
  
His mother chuckled. “I suppose she is.”  
  
The boy stared at Artemis. He smiled.  
  
“She’s a really pretty pig!”  
  
Artemis froze. The boy’s mother was the first to laugh. Then her husband laughed as well, and soon everyone present was laughing at Artemis, cackling madly as if the boy had just made the greatest joke in history. Several people had tears in their eyes. Others struggled to breathe. Velara couldn’t help but chuckle herself. All the while Artemis sat in her pen, unmoving as if she were made of stone. Velara thought she saw a slight tremble in her pose.  
  
It was then that the crowd noticed her. Instantly, the laughing stopped. Several people bowed their heads at her, mumbling “m’lady” under their breaths as they quickly walked passed her. Everyone knew not to disturb Velara when she went to visit Artemis. Velara waited patiently until the last person had left, before slowly walking towards the entrance to the pen. She stopped a few inches in front of it.  
  
“Still not used to your new role, princess?” Velara asked.  
  
Artemis angrily turned her head, the chain rattling.  
  
“You’ll pay for this!” she spat.  
  
“That’s no way for a fresh young mother to talk,” Velara chuckled. “And such beautiful little children! My, they sure are hungry.”  
  
Artemis groaned as the piglets keep feeding, her nipples highly sensitive from the constant nursing.  
  
“This…this isn’t over!” she threw at Velara.  
  
“It sure isn’t,” Velara quipped. “You still have four more of these cuties waiting their turn.”  
  
As if in response, the other piglets surrounding Artemis grunted excitedly. Artemis was spitting fire from her eyes. Velara stepped back.  
  
“I’d love to stay and chat, my dear little princess, but I have a kingdom to rule. Until next time.”  
  
Velara laughed, leaving the chained Artemis behind with her newborn brood.


End file.
